Koori No Kaze
by Kamy Dark
Summary: Jin y Touya han sido amigos desde pequeños luego del Ankoku Bujutsukai ambos comienzan a sentir algo mas que amistad. Tiene solo dos capítulos. No soy buena con esto de los summary u.uU[YAOI]TouyaxJin
1. Oscuridad

Kamy: Un Nuevo fic!! . Que esta vez si terminare!!!

Shishiwakamaru: Siempre dices lo mismo pero nunca lo cumples u.u

Kamy: es que esta vez ando inspirada o eh escuchado la canción de Lilium de Elfen Lied como unas 10 veces o mas!

Touya: emh.. y.. de que trata exactamente tu Nuevo fic ¬¬ no me gusta como suena ese titulo.

Kamy: XD pues… eso lo veras en un momento

Shura: es yaoi?

Kamy: sip! Hasta saque mi lado cursi o aun que espero que no me haya quedado cursi solo lindo n.nU (odio lo cursi . )

Jin: ya!! Quiero empezar . 

Kamy: Muy bien!! Que lo disfruten nn

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Oscuridad**_

Touya's Pov

Siempre eh vivido en las sombras desde que nací nunca había conocido la luz, ni siquiera puedo decir que tuve una infancia, siempre fue entrenamiento tras entrenamiento, sin descansar, en las sombras de la oscuridad. De lo único que estoy agradecido de esto es de la fuerza y fortaleza que obtuve con todo este entrenamiento.

Nos llaman Shinobi y muchos nos temen. En mis entrenamientos eh conocido a varias personas importantes en mi vida y que comparten mis ideales sobre el mundo de la luz. "Deseamos la luz, queremos un territorio bañado de luz que podamos gobernar" ese es nuestro ideal.

Es por eso que Jin, Gama, Bakken, Ruka, Rishou y yo nos unimos para participar en el torneo de artes marciales. Un humano, Butajiri, nos invito a participar, él nos explico que si conseguíamos la victoria podríamos pedir cualquier clase de deseo y ellos nos lo cumplirían. Nuestro deseo era sencillo, solo queríamos la luz, comenzaríamos con la isla donde se realizaría el torneo pero luego cubriríamos todo el ningenkai, llenándonos así de luz.

Viendo esta posibilidad decidimos aceptar.

Pasamos fácilmente las eliminatorias en el barco que nos llevo hacia la isla. Ese día vimos la luz, me decidí a ganar ese torneo deseaba la luz y no descansaría hasta obtenerla. Esa noche, una vez que nos instalamos en el hotel, cuando Rishou, Ruka y Bakken ya habían dormido Jin, Gama y yo tuvimos una conversación.

"No es linda?" Jin se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, estaba fascinado por la luz. Gama y yo lo miramos.

"Debemos ganar" Dijo decisivo Gama mientras apretaba su puño

"Pronto, olvidaremos la oscuridad que vivimos y viviremos en la luz" Dije acompañando a Jin a la ventana.

Jin y Gama eran mis mejores amigos, a Jin lo conocía desde la infancia pero a Gama no hacia mucho que lo conocía pero aun con el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había llegado a apreciarlo mucho, él era capaz de dar la vida por sus compañeros, era tal como debía ser un shinobi, digno de admirarse.

Pronto comenzamos con las peleas y fácilmente ganábamos, pero… nuestra última pelea fue contra el equipo Urameshi.

Gama fue el primero en pelear, Kurama fue su oponente. El sacrifico su vida para que pudiéramos ganar. No podía creerlo, Gama había muerto, me sentí muy mal y sentí la necesidad de vengarlo así que fui el siguiente en pelear.

Recuerdo que Kurama me pregunto que por que participaba en ese torneo, le conteste lo que queríamos, La luz… solo eso… sin embargo, el me pregunto algo que no pude contestar en el momento.

"Y dime, que harán después de obtener la luz?" Me pregunto aun con el hechizo que Gama había puesto en él.

Luche contra él pero aun con el hechizo de Gama no logre vencerlo y quede gravemente herido. Las peleas continuaron aunque yo estaba inconciente para verlas, Jin me contó que Bakken aunque Kurama ya estaba derrotado lo golpeo por diversión, ni él ni Rishou le habían dado ni un mínimo crédito a lo que Gama había hecho por nosotros.

Yo desperté casi al final de la batalla de Jin, pude ver la fuerza de Yusuke y aunque en ese momento odiaba al equipo Urameshi sentí deseos de pelear contra ellos una vez mas después de recuperarme.

Jin fue vencido pero Rishou con ayuda de ese estupido humano que nos invito movió sus influencias para que quedaran en empate, Rishou era el líder del equipo y no me pareció honorable lo que hizo, sin embargo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo ya que me encontraba herido.

Al final nuestro equipo perdió junto con nuestros sueños de obtener la luz, después de lo que habíamos pasado nuestro equipo se separo quedando solo Jin y yo.

Ambos sabíamos lo que debíamos hacer, debíamos regresar a la oscuridad.

"no fue tan malo después de todo no?" Jin siempre ah sido optimista, aun en los peores momentos él siempre sonríe, me pregunto como podrá hacerlo después de todo lo que hemos vivido, realmente lo admiro, admiro su fortaleza, él jamás se rinde por nada.

Yo solo mire hacia otro lado, recordé a Gama y las estupideces que Rishou y Bakken habían hecho.

"Sabes… yo quiero volverme mas fuerte!" Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Quiero volverme mas fuerte y volver a pelear contra Yusuke!!" Dijo

Yo aun estaba sin mirarlo pero por alguna extraña razón yo también tenia deseos de pelear contra él, aun aunque no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de luchar contra Yusuke, al ver su pelea con Jin me dieron deseos de hacerlo. "Él es.. Un tonto" Dije al fin "pero es fuerte, seguro seria divertido pelear con él" Jin me miro feliz. Al fin teníamos un motivo de vivir además de buscar la luz, queríamos pelear contra Yusuke.

"pero ahora…" ambos miramos hacia el cielo, era tan hermoso, tan azul, los rayos del sol bañaban nuestro rostro haciéndonos entrecerrar los ojos por el brillo, sin embargo debíamos despedirnos de él y regresar... "debemos volver al makai, a nuestra villa" volver a aquel lugar oscuro y triste donde solo debíamos entrenar y entrenar para volvernos mas fuertes.

"si…" Jin no dejaba de ver el cielo, realmente le gustaba este lugar. "Fue lindo mientras duro…" Él al fin aparto la mirada del cielo y juntos regresamos a nuestra villa.

Me pregunto que pensara Jin, aun viendo la muerte de un compañero, o vivir en la sombras él siempre puede sonreír, recuerdo que antes yo también solía hacerlo seguido pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y creo que olvide como hacerlo.

"Touya…" Me dijo en el camino hacia la villa, no conteste "No te preocupes" Me dijo, yo continuaba en silencio, es verdad que estaba triste por nuestra derrota y la muerte de Gama pero no se lo había comentado, es raro que yo diga lo que estoy sintiendo, no me gusta hacerlo. Sin embargo el parecía saber lo que sentía. "Pronto, todo esto se ira y solo habrá luz" me dijo, yo seguía sin hablar. "Touya por que nunca dices lo que sientes?" Me pregunto.

"De que hablas?" Le pregunte

"Es obvio que estas triste por la muerte de Gama y nuestra derrota, si te lo guardas no te hará nada bien" Me dijo recargándose sobre un árbol y poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

"No necesito la lastima de nadie" Dije dándole la espalda.

"No tendrás mi lastima, solo quiero que sepas que puedes desahogarte conmigo, no eres él único que esta triste" Dijo mirando hacia el oscuro cielo, seguro recordaba el hermoso cielo ningen.

"Entonces porque no dices tú lo que sientes?" Le pregunte aun sin mirarlo

"Porque no creo que te vayas a poner optimista y alguien tiene que estar alegre, si no esto seria muy triste no crees?" Me dijo, tenia algo de sentido lo que decía, no dije nada solo di un gran suspiro, de pronto sentí que algo calido rodeaba todo mi cuerpo.

"Siempre tan frío no Touya? Pero aun así no puedes ocultar lo que sientes" Era Jin, el me estaba abrazando "Déjame ver tu interior, déjame sentir tu alma" Él me abrazo mas fuerte, yo estaba sin habla, su cuerpo era tan calido, no quería separarme de él.

El siempre se quejaba de que mi piel siempre estaba fría pero esta vez era diferente, el puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro rozando así su rostro con el mió "eres muy calido Touya, aun siendo un demonio de hielo eres realmente calido" No pude evitar que un leve rubor se mostrara en mis mejillas ante tales palabras, por que Jin estaba haciendo y diciendo todo esto? Solo quería animarme?, estaba jugando conmigo?... o… Una idea estupida paso por mi cabeza, pero no podía ser aquella. Yo solo me separe de Jin y gire poniéndome frente a él, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, Jin me miraba extrañado, no entendía porque me había separado de él.

"Por que haces esto?" Le pregunte, él se extrañó aun mas "ya te dije que no necesito la compasión de nadie, ni menos te necesito a ti" le dije, él me miro tristemente, no pude evitar desviar la mirada.

"Yo solo quisiera poder conocerte mas Touya, y que puedas confiar en mi" Me dijo mientras daba un paso hacia mi, sin embargo yo di uno hacia atrás.

"No necesito de ti ni de nadie" No entendía que era eso que estaba sintiendo pero no quería sentirlo, di media vuelta y me aleje del lugar.

- - - - - - -

Jin's Pov

"Touya" Lo llame camino a la villa, él solo se hizo el sordo "No te preocupes" Touya había estado triste desde la muerte de Gama, él no lo decía pero podía vérsele en la mirada. Conozco a Touya desde la infancia, él antes solía ser muy alegre pero cierto día, unos demonios acecinaron a mis padres y a los de él, yo ni siquiera pude ver los cadáveres de los míos pero él vio justo el momento en que los acecinaban, desde ese entonces la mirada y el carácter de Touya cambiaron. Nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos y eso nunca va a cambiar "Pronto, todo esto se ira y solo habrá luz" Intente animarlo, no me gustaba verlo así, pero igual Touya no me contesto. "Touya por que nunca dices lo que sientes?" Le pregunte, comenzaba a molestarme que se cerrara tanto conmigo siendo que me conocía desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

"De que hablas?" Por fin hablo

"Es obvio que estas triste por la muerte de Gama y nuestra derrota, si te lo guardas no te hará nada bien" Le dije recargándome sobre un árbol y poniendo mis manos detrás de la cabeza, al fin había logrado comunicación con él.

"No necesito la lastima de nadie" Dijo dándome la espalda, de nuevo se cerraba, pero que quería decir con eso? Yo solo quería comprenderlo, no sentir lastima por él.

"No tendrás mi lastima, solo quiero que sepas que puedes desahogarte conmigo, no eres el único que esta triste" Dije mirando hacia el oscuro cielo, al hacerlo recordé el hermoso cielo azul del que podían gozar los ningen, me divertía tanto volando en él, algún día conseguiremos la luz, me encargare de eso.

"Entonces porque no dices tú lo que sientes?" Me preguntó aun sin mirarme. Touya y yo somos muy diferentes, pero aun así ambos podemos sentir lo que el otro siente, la verdad yo también estaba bastante triste por lo de Gama pero no quería demostrarlo, si lo hacia no ayudaría en nada a Touya, yo solo quería que él estuviese feliz no quería verlo triste.

"Porque no creo que te vayas a poner optimista y alguien tiene que estar alegre, si no esto seria muy triste no crees?" Le dije mostrando una ligera sonrisa. Touya es tan frío nunca dice lo que siente, yo sentía la necesidad de saber sobre él, él estaba parado frente a mi dándome la espalda, aun se veía realmente triste, y yo sentía la necesidad de sanar esa herida que parecía atormentarlo. Camine hacia él y no pude evitar abrazarlo.

"Siempre tan frío no Touya? Pero aun así no puedes ocultar lo que sientes" Dije refiriéndome a su carácter, siendo un demonio de hielo su piel siempre esta helada, pero esa vez, no sentí el frío que siempre sentía cada vez que lo tocaba esta vez no sentía su cuerpo helado, estaba sintiendo su alma, su calida alma herida que estaba dispuesto a sanar. "Déjame ver tu interior, déjame sentir tu alma" Lo abrasé mas fuerte, lo sentía tan calido que no quería separarme de él jamás, Touya aparenta ser un chico fuerte y frío pero a la vez es tan indefenso, que sentía la necesidad de protegerlo para siempre, estar con el siempre y protegerlo eso era lo que quería en ese momento.

Él no decía nada, seguro se había puesto nervioso, al pensar en esto no pude evitar sonreír, puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

"eres muy calido Touya, aun siendo un demonio de hielo eres realmente calido" nuestras mejillas estaban rozando, pero él se separo repentinamente de mi y giro poniéndose frente a mi, pude notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, lo sabia! Estaba nervioso.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron "Por que haces esto?" Me pregunto, su mirada era tan fría como siempre, no entendía porque me preguntaba eso, quería estar con él para siempre.

"ya te dije que no necesito la compasión de nadie, ni menos te necesito a ti" Me dijo, esta vez no entiendo porque su mirada se hizo mas fría a mi parecer, no pude evitar sentirme triste, es que no había entendido el mensaje? No sentía lastima por él!! Solo quería sanar su alma! Solo eso!

Desvió la mirada, quizás fue un error el abrazarlo, él ahora no quería ni mirarme.

"Yo solo quisiera poder conocerte mas Touya, y que puedas confiar en mi" Le dije intentando acercarme a él pero él retrocedió.

"No necesito de ti ni de nadie" De nuevo esa mirada que era como un puñal en mi pecho, no entendía porque me decía todo eso, acaso le había hecho algo malo?, entonces dio media vuelta y se fue.

- - - - - - -

Jin's Pov

Pronto anochecería auque no había diferencia, después de todo ahí todo era negro.

De pronto unas pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron del cielo, estaba comenzando a llover, pronto esas gotas se incrementaron, no tenia intenciones de refugiarse de la lluvia, así que solo me senté al pie de un árbol, pensé que quizás Touya regresaría, no sabia por que tenia ese presentimiento o quizás no era un presentimiento sino lo que yo deseaba que sucediera, eso era, yo quería que Touya regresase y se sentase junto a mi.

Por que? Por que estaba sintiendo ese deseo, después de todo no era la primera vez que Touya se desaparecía o quería estar solo, él siempre hacia lo mismo y a mi no me importaba pero ese día era diferente, deseaba estar con Touya…

- - - - - - - -

Touya's Pov

Casi en cuanto me aleje del lugar comenzó a llover, pensé en regresar pero… no quería hacerlo.. o si?. Realmente estaba confundido, quería estar con Jin, pero al estar con el sentía algo muy extraño no estaba seguro si quería sentirlo.

Pero… por que quería estar con él? No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Continué mi camino sin rumbo alguno, una extraña idea paso por mi cabeza, "estoy huyendo?" pensé mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol sin rumbo, pero.. si estaba huyendo, de que escapaba?, no era de Jin de eso estaba seguro, quizás… estaba huyendo de mi mismo?, de mi estupido orgullo? O era de esa sensación extraña que me producía el estar con Jin.

Pero por que estaba huyendo… un ninja shinobi jamás debe huir!

La lluvia se incremento así que decidí parar y refugiarme en una pequeña cueva bajo unas rocas. La lluvia caía casi a chorros y los rayos iluminaban el cielo de vez en vez seguidos de los ruidosos truenos que acompañaban la tormenta. Recordé que cuando era un niño y salía a entrenar fuera de la villa con Jin en algunas ocasiones solía llover con esta intensidad, nosotros nos refugiábamos juntos de la lluvia en alguna cueva o lugar techado que encontráramos, recordé también que antes de la muerte de mis padres temía al sonido de los truenos y odiaba cuando llovía de esa manera y no estaba cerca de ellos. En cierta ocasión Jin y yo nos encontrábamos entrenando fuera de la villa cuando comenzó a llover. Nosotros corrimos de inmediato a refugiarnos en una pequeña cueva, quizás en la misma que me encontraba en este momento. Los truenos comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar y a pesar de que los rayos producían una luz tan intensa que iluminaba el paisaje por unos momentos no dejaba de sentir temor por ese ruido y cada vez que escuchaba algunos intentaba taparme los oídos y ocultarme de aquellos.

"Jejeje, Touya eres un miedoso" Se burlo Jin mientras miraba fascinado el cielo, al parecer a él no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, yo preferí no contestarle. "No tienes porque tenerles miedo a los rayos! No vez lo geniales que son" Dijo asomando su cabeza fuera de la cueva.

"No tienen nada de geniales" Dije con un pequeño puchero en mi rostro

"De verdad los odias no?" Me pregunto volviendo a entrar en la cueva, yo asentí "por que?" Me pregunto, dure unos segundos sin contestar y mire hacia fuera.

"Odio el sonido que hacen al caer" Conteste al fin

"solo eso? Bueno, a mi tampoco me gusta pero… son los únicos que pueden hacer algo de luz por aquí" Me dijo, nosotros habíamos visto la luz muy pocas veces cuando podíamos alejarnos lo suficiente de la villa claro que la luz del makai nunca se compararía con la del ningenkai. "además.." Continuó "no debes temerle porque estamos juntos" Dijo, yo lo mire y me recargue en él, al hacerlo él hizo lo mismo en mi, y así juntos esperamos a que pasara la lluvia.

Ya no le Temía a los rayos pero aun así sentí deseos de estar junto a Jin como en aquella ocasión de niños, quería estar con él! Pero… cada vez que pensaba en él esa extraña sensación volvía a mi… por que no iba con él? No estaba muy lejos de ahí, de verdad era la sensación lo que me lo impedía? O acaso era otra cosa?.. mi orgullo quizás?. Puse mi cabeza sobre la roca y mire fijamente hacia fuera, quizás esperaba que Jin llegara y se recargara junto a mi como antes pero sabia que eso no iba a pasar, seguro él ya había encontrado también un refugio. Solo miraba y esperaba…

- - - - - -

Jin's Pov

Me encontraba sentado bajo ese árbol, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, solo quería estar con él, por que se habría ido tan de repente, de verdad había hecho mal en abrazarlo, yo solo… yo solo quería estar con él, era eso tan malo?...

Me quede ahí esperándolo, pensaba en que quizás el regresaría y juntos regresaríamos a la villa, pero el no volvió.

Llovió toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente solo me puse de pie y continué caminando hacia la villa, seguramente lo encontraría ahí, quería arreglar todo con él, quería que todo fuera como antes, al menos así podría estar junto a él.

Cuando llegue salude a mis conocidos, y busque a Touya pero él no estaba ahí, pregunte por él pero todos me dijeron que él no había llegado aun. Pero… por que él no había llegado aun? Lo habrían atacado en el camino?.. no creo que Touya sea fácil de vencer para cualquier demonio. Seguro él había decidido no volver.

De pronto cuando mire hacia el frente pude ver una silueta acercándose… "Touya?" pensé, así era, era Touya quien llegaba a la villa, sonreí y volé rápidamente hacia él. "Touya!!" grite, pero cuando llegue él solo bajo la mirada de nuevo, era evidente que no quería verme.

"Jin yo…" Dijo aun sin mirarme.

"Lo siento" Dije, seguro él se había molestado por haber tenido tantas confianzas con él el día anterior.

"No te disculpes…" Me dijo "solo… quería decirte" Esta vez escuche atentamente "que me iré de viaje" Dijo al fin… 'Iré'? seguro el se habría confundido.

"Genial a donde iremos!" Le dije

"No entendiste, quiero estar solo una temporada… sin ti… quiero pensar un poco las cosas" Dijo de la misma manera fría que dice sus cosas, 'Sin Ti' esas palabras fueron como una daga en mi pecho.

"Por… por que?" Le pregunte, yo quería estar con él pero.. tampoco quería empalagarlo.

"ya te lo dije, quiero estar solo y pensar" Dijo

"entiendo… esta bien" Dije con una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro "No olvides entrenar para vencer a ese Urameshi entendiste!!" Le dije y al fin me miro.

"Lo haré" Dijo, sentía una gran tristeza, quería estar con Touya pero él no conmigo. Touya se dio la vuelta y se alejo perdiéndose en el horizonte, no pude evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, no podía ser… era ese Touya quien se alejaba de mi lado por tiempo indefinido? Quizás… para siempre…

- - - - - - - - -

Kamy: X3 yeih! El primer capitulo!!!!

Shura: lo sabia puras cursilerías u.u

Kamy: (mirando asesinamente a Shura) nadie te dijo que vinieras ¬¬ no deberías estar entrenando con Yomi sama sensei o algo así?

Shura: nop XP

Touya: u//u … porque escribes de mi?

Kamy: porque eres lindo y Jin también! X3

Jin: emh.. Kamy… esto se vuelve menos triste mas adelante? ..

Kamy: no lo se! XD no puedo decírtelo… eso tendrás que averiguarlo en el próximo episodio

Shishi: y cuando voy a salir yo?!!

Kamy: nunca ¬¬

Shura: cursi…

Kamy: ¬¬ bueno… hasta aquí con el primer capitulo de uno de mis primeros fics! Espero que les guste XD (aunque estoy un poquito de acuerdo con Shura en lo cursi T.T) bueno espero sus reviews (si no es molestia X3) e intenten no matarme por escribir cosas cursis XD (aunque si quieren matar a cierto mocoso clon de Yomi sama sensei molesto y a un duende presumido que me están molestando no hay problema ¬¬)


	2. Luz

_**Luz**_

Touya's Pov

"Ya te lo dije, quiero estar solo y pensar" Esa noche no había dormido casi nada, había estado pensando mucho… en Jin… pensé que si me alejaba de él un tiempo dejaría de sentir esa extraña sensación, había decidido irme a viajar por el makai hasta dejar de pensar en él.

"Entiendo… esta bien" Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, él estaba de acuerdo… por alguna extraña razón, muy dentro de mi pensé que me detendría, pero no lo hizo. "No olvides entrenar para vencer a ese Urameshi entendiste!!" Dijo apretando su puño frente a él aun con su enorme sonrisa, desde que llegue a la villa no había podido mirarlo a los ojos, pero decidí hacerlo, quería al menos ver sus grandes ojos azules y ese rostro optimista y sonriente que siempre mostraba antes de irme.

"lo haré" le dije, entonces di media vuelta y comencé a irme sin mirar hacia atrás. De pronto escuche el sonido de algo que golpeaba el suelo así que me detuve y mire, eran unas pequeñas esferas brillantes de un color claro, me hinque y recogí algunas, el sonido seguía escuchándose. Eran perlas… hirui para ser exactos.. provenían de mi?

Soy, al igual que Hiei, un mitad Koorime, la diferencia es que yo no nací en los periodos de gestación de las doncellas de hielo, es por eso que no tengo una hermana gemela ni nada parecido, mi madre al saber sobre mi decidió abandonar la villa temiendo que al nacer me acusaran de Imiko y me alejaran de su lado o peor aun me mataran, ella busco a mi padre un shinobi reconocido y ambos decidieron vivir juntos en la villa.

Pero.. por que estaba llorando? Hacia ya varios años que no lo hacia… lagrimas que antes de tocar el suelo se convertían en hermosas perlas blancas no dejaban de caer, una imagen de Jin llego a mi cabeza, entonces lo entendí, quería a Jin, y quería estar por siempre a su lado, lo necesitaba, si necesitaba de alguien y ese alguien era Jin. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya había tomado una decisión, había decidido irme! No podía dar marcha atrás… o si? Estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer, no, sabia perfectamente lo que debía hacer pero era ese estupido orgullo que no me permitía hacerlo. Me puse de pie y mire en ambas direcciones, hacia la villa y hacia el camino que debía recorrer, debía tomar una decisión y debía ser ahora, de verdad iba a marcharme e intentar olvidar al único ser que me había hecho sentir esa extraña pero calida sensación… o iba a regresar como un cobarde indeciso. Debía decidir era ahora o nunca.

- - - - - - - -

Jin's Pov

Luego de ver partir a Touya camine hacia un pequeño lago de la villa donde me gustaba estar. Las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos, no quería llorar, odio las lagrimas, no me gusta ver llorar a nadie pero yo estaba llorando, después de mucho tiempo la sonrisa se había ido de mi rostro.

Al llegar me senté a la orilla, recordé que cuando era un niño, Touya y yo solíamos venir a pescar y a jugar en este mismo lago, una pequeña sonrisa broto de mi rostro al recordar como me molestaba que Touya congelara el lago, aunque siempre que lo hacia era mas fácil sacar a los peces. Pero ahora… ahora no quería pensar en Touya, él se había ido y si seguía pensando en él… las lagrimas aparecieron de nuevo… Por que cada vez que pensaba en Touya comenzaba a llorar odiaba eso, puse mi cara sobre mis rodillas y empecé a mirar hacia el vacío. Pronto sentí como algo rodeaba mi cuerpo, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalada, entonces lo supe… ese era Touya! Gire la cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, esos penetrantes ojos azules, por primera vez en el día su mirada no me pareció fría.

Él se separo de mi y se quedo mirándome sin decir una palabra, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y el nuevamente me abrazo. Yo me quede tieso por unos segundos pero luego correspondí al abrazo.

"Touya…" Le susurre, jamás me había sentido tan feliz, estaba un poco confundido por como él había llegado pero aun así esta realmente muy feliz de que estuviera ahí conmigo.

"Quiero…" Dijo él abrazándome con mas fuerza "Quiero que juntos… juntos obtengamos la luz, quiero que… estemos juntos para siempre Jin" Termino de decir.. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Touya realmente me quería y quería estar conmigo. Me separe un poco de él y lo mire a los ojos, estos aun brillaban, acaricie su rostro con mi mano y no pude evitar darle un dulce beso en los labios.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Touya's Pov

Había dejado atrás a mi orgullo y había regresado a la villa, busque a Jin por todas partes pero no estaba en ningún lugar, entonces recordé aquel lago donde él y yo solíamos jugar juntos, pensé que Jin podría estar ahí, corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta llegar ahí.

Él estaba sentado a la orilla, el viento que soplaba de vez en cuando movía su alborotado cabello rojo fuego, y aunque en la oscuridad eso no es tan notorio para mi que eh vivido toda la vida aquí su cabello vislumbraba como el fuego.

Me acerque a él y lo abrasé, él giro hacia mi y ambos nos miramos él estaba sonriendo como siempre. "Touya…" Me susurro. Al escuchar sus palabras me estremecí "Quiero…" Le dije con voz un poco entrecortada aunque intente hablar los mas claro posible para no demostrarlo, lo abrace mas fuerte y continué "Quiero que juntos… juntos obtengamos la luz, quiero que… estemos juntos para siempre Jin" concluí. Jin se separo de mi y de nuevo ambos nos miramos a los ojos su mano acaricio mi rostro y de pronto me beso. Se sentía tan bien, sus labios junto a los míos y sus calidos brazos rodeando todo mi cuerpo.

"Te amo… Touya" me dijo en cuanto el beso concluyo, y dicho esto ese sentimiento volvió, aquel sentimiento al cual tenia tanto miedo. Me quede en paralizado luego de escuchar eso, Jin al notar esto bajo la mirada y su sonrisa se esfumo. Me sentí mal cuando vi esto, yo no quería que Jin se sintiera mal por mi culpa pero… que era este sentimiento… era… el… amor? Cuando este pensamiento surgió en mi cabeza no pude evitar sonrojarme así que gire la cabeza para que Jin no lo notara. "ah.. Jin… yo…" le dije.

"Touya… se que quizás no puedas sentir lo mismo que yo pero… por favor…déjame estar contigo" Dijo Jin, por suerte no había notado que me había sonrojado.

Quería decirle lo que yo sentía por él, realmente quería hacerlo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca… "Jin yo…" volví a decir, él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos nuevamente.

"Touya… solo habla…" Me dijo. Aun dicho esto no podía hablar… así que… solo lo bese…

- - - - - - - - -

Jin's Pov

Touya… Touya me estaba besando?... pero.. entonces por que se comportaba de esa manera tan fría cada vez que intentaba darle algún indicio de lo que sentía por él.

Entonces lo entendí todo, Touya siempre ah sido tan inocente como un niño, cuando lo mire él estaba totalmente rojo, entonces supe porque actuaba como lo hacia, le apenaban este tipo de cosas, me sentí muy feliz al averiguar que mis sentimientos hacia él eran correspondidos.

Ese fue el mas rico beso que jamás había dado y no es que antes hubiera besado mucho. Cuando al fin nos separamos le sonreí. "Touya…" Le dije "Nosotros ya tenemos la luz" continué, él me miro extrañado "No es la felicidad la luz?" Le pregunte, él se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado con un puchero en el rostro. "Aun así… juntos… conseguiremos la luz física" Le dije, él me miro y sonrió.

"Y entrenaremos duro para volver a pelear contra el equipo Urameshi" Me dijo poniéndose también de pie.

Touya's Pov

Por fin tenía una respuesta para Kurama… luego de obtener la luz nosotros lucharíamos, lucharíamos hasta estar satisfechos y estaríamos juntos Jin y yo… Eso es lo que deseaba y eso es lo haría sin importar que. "Estar con la persona que amo" Pensé… no sonaba nada mal… estar con él y encontrar la luz.

Ya han pasado casi 4 años de aquello hace 3 años Kurama nos convoco a nosotros y algunos otros que habíamos conocido en él torneo como Chuu, Rinku, Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru. De nuevo fuimos al Ningenkai y disfrutamos de aquella luz tan pura que irradiaba el cielo ningen, aun recuerdo lo emocionado que estaba Jin por volver. Kurama quería que entrenáramos con Genkai y superáramos los 100 000 de poder para que nos uniéramos a su grupo de guerreros que entregaría a Yomi uno de los tres reyes de ese entonces. Jin y yo nos emocionamos al saber que probablemente pelearíamos una vez mas contra Yusuke así que aceptamos.

Ese día obtuvimos la luz. Nuestros poderes incrementaron notoriamente luego del duro entrenamiento que duro casi un año. Luego de eso Yusuke propuso un torneo en el cual Jin y yo decidimos participar, al principio Yomi no estaba de acuerdo en que se realizara dicho torneo pero.. De cualquier manera nosotros solo aceptamos unirnos a él porque así pelearíamos contra Yusuke así que no nos importo.

6 meses después comenzó el torneo y nosotros pasamos las eliminatorias con facilidad pero fuimos derrotados en la segunda ronda, Jin fue derrotado por Soketsu uno de los compañeros de Raizen otro de los reyes del makai que ahora había muerto y yo fui vencido por Kujou quien también era uno de los amigos de Raizen. Antes de mi pelea pude contestar la pregunta que Kurama me había hecho hacia un año…

"Quiero una pelea en la cual pueda quemar mi vida al limite y estar a gusto, quiero pelear así contra ti, Yusuke, Hiei y Kuwabara, quiero una pelea en la cual pueda encontrar todo lo que eh buscado en las artes marciales" Le dije, él me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer ya sabia lo que yo buscaba.

Al término del torneo todos volverían a sus hogares. Jin, Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, Suzuki, Chuu y yo nos habíamos despedido ya de Yusuke y Kurama, de nuevo Jin y yo volveríamos a la oscuridad, pero unos minutos después, Kurama llego con nosotros.

"Chicos, olvide decirles algo" Dijo, los 6 lo miramos

"Si ustedes quieren, pueden quedarse cuando quieran en el templo de Genkai, Yukina a veces se puede sentir sola, además los humanos no van ahí seguido así que no habrá quien se asuste por su aspecto de demonios" Bromeo dirigiéndose a Shishiwakamaru quien se encontraba en su forma chibi.

Jin sonrió y me miro "Escuchaste eso Touya!!! No tendremos que volver a la oscuridad!" Dijo mientras flotaba en el aire.

Kurama rió ante su comentario "Pueden vivir ahí si desean, no creo que a la maestra Genkai le moleste siempre y cuando cumplan con algunas responsabilidades en el templo" Dijo y luego dio un suspiro "espero que la maestra Genkai no me mate por estar invitando a gente a vivir a su casa" Dijo con una gota en la cabeza, todos reímos al escuchar esto.

"Chuu! Nosotros también podemos vivir ahí! El ningenkai es bastante divertido" Dijo Rinku con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Si.. aunque tendré que volver seguido al makai por mi origoroshi" Dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada y bebía de su alcohol.

"ahh! Chuu! Me molesta que seas tan borracho" Dijo Rinku dándole la espalda con un puchero en el rostro.

"bueno pues si todos vivirán ahí el hermoso Suzuki los acompañara" dijo Suzuki

"Suzuki tú también?!!" Se quejo el chibi samurai, agh! Ese Shishiwakamaru me desagrada bastante. "Ni hablar pues yo también me quedare con ustedes" concluyo resignado cruzándose de brazos.

Kurama rió y rasco su cabeza "espero que la maestra Genkai no le moleste esto" Dijo

"Eso no importa Kurama, tú nos invitaste así que a ti será al que regañaran" en cuanto Jin termino de hablar todos comenzamos a reír.

Por fin habíamos cumplido nuestro sueño, ahora teníamos la luz, la maestra Genkai nos recibió bien aunque en cuanto llegamos ella nos dio una lista interminable de tareas domesticas en el templo aunque la mayoría de las veces Yukina nos ayudaba con algunas.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jin's Pov

El año que viene habrá otro torneo para decidir quien será el nuevo rey que gobierne al Makai. Por fin tenemos la luz y nos tenemos el uno al otro pero aun así me seguiré entrenando para pelear en el próximo torneo, no me importa ganar lo único que deseo es volver a pelear contra Yusuke Urameshi!

Con respecto a Touya el sigue siendo frío e inocente pero ahora es mas abierto conmigo y ya no se sonroja tanto cuando lo abrazo o lo beso, él es realmente lindo!!!

Al fin había logrado sanar esa herida que lo atormentaba y juntos cumplimos uno de nuestros propósitos ¡La Luz! Pero aun nos falta mucho camino por recorrer, nosotros entrenaremos duro y lucharemos y juntos recorreremos ese camino.

- - - - - - - -

Touya's Pov

Nunca en muchos años me había sentido tan bien conmigo mismo pero ahora desde que estoy con Jin y acepto mis sentimientos hacia él me siento mucho mejor, yo entrenare y me volveré mas fuerte para participare en el próximo torneo, pero mientras tanto, la pasare junto a Jin como nosotros queríamos… Por siempre juntos en el mundo de la luz…

Fin

Kamy: Ahí lo tienen o

Touya: (sonrojado) ya me imaginaba algo así

Kamy: alégrate no puse nadita de lemon XD y esa era la idea principal pero deje que fuera mas leve.

Shura: Cursi ¬¬

Kamy: pues a Jin no le molesto ¬¬

Jin: n//n e-etto… ejem…

Kamy: Bueno… ahora lo que sigue los reviews muchas gracias a Kitty kitsune-chan y a Sadic-Yume-Emo por sus review, Jin eres muy popular mas que tu Touya XD a ti nadie te quiere.

Jin: en serio?? Soy tan popular? X3

Touya: ¬¬ eso no importa…

Kamy: yo te quiero Touya no es suficiente? T.T Jin también te quiere!!

Touya: ya te dije que eso no importa

Kamy: y de la que te salvaste Touya si dejabas a Jin seguro Sadic- Yume- Emo y Kitty kitsune-chan te iban a matar.

Shishi: por que no Salí yo?? T.T

Kamy: porque a ti tampoco nadie te quiere ¬¬ XD bueno hasta aquí con el Fic… ahora me pondré a escuchar unas mil veces Tsuki no curse de Loveless para inspirarme para mi nuevo fic de misterio XD

Shura: y esta vez que no sea cursi quieres?

Kamy: Cállate ¬¬ bueno.. gracias por leer, Cya!


End file.
